


Here's Our Proposal

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek and Peter had been nothing but nice to him, had taken him in when Stiles’ dad was away more often than not, had taken care of him when his magical studies left Stiles weak and powerless at times, had been protective of him when no one else had been. Derek and Peter had always been there for him and they wouldn’t like this at all.





	Here's Our Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



> This is for Areiton, because she's sick and I hope this can make you feel a little bit better!

“She’s not going to take me as emissary for the pack,” Stiles said as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

The day had been bad enough, and he just wanted this to be over. Hearing Talia talk about how horrible he was, how he was always just slacking off, never doing what he was supposed to, it had hurt. Hearing how she had accused him of being too much like Peter for her to ever trust him, had not only hurt Stiles for himself, but also for Peter, since he was just doing what he was supposed to do as left hand. When Talia went on to drag his feelings for Derek into this though, he had fled. He supposed he should be lucky she hadn’t picked up on his feelings for Peter as well.

Stiles was leaning back against the door, rubbing his temples and feeling more tired than he had in weeks.

“What? Of course she is going to ask you. Deaton is stepping down soon enough,” Derek said, coming towards Stiles with a frown, Peter hot on his heels.

“No, she’s not. She just told Deaton. She’ll make sure I finish my training and then she’ll hand me off to another pack. She already has her eyes on another emissary from Montana,” Stiles gave back, letting them lead him to the couch where he slumped down.

Derek sat down next to him, always keeping a hand on him, and Peter sat down in front of him on the table. When he reached out to touch Stiles too, he bit down the urge to scream. Peter was much more reserved with physical contact towards Stiles, unlike Derek, and so when Peter reached out for him like this it always just hurt Stiles a little. He might be helplessly in love with them both, but since they were together, them caring so obviously for him only made his pining worse. He knew he didn’t have a chance with them beyond this.

“But she can’t do that,” Derek protested. “She can’t just break your pack bonds. It’s not allowed.”

“I don’t have a bond to her, Derek,” Stiles said. “She’s not my alpha.”

“But we can feel you,” Peter said with a small frown, resting a hand over his chest.

Stiles mimicked the motion, because he could feel them too, but after what happened today he had no idea how that was possible. Talia had very clearly rejected him and so he shouldn’t have such a connection to anyone in her pack.

“But she can’t,” Stiles said with a sigh. “I was right outside her study when she talked to Deaton. She cares so little about me she doesn’t even keep track of me or where I am.”

“What did she say?” Derek wanted to know but Stiles immediately shook his head.

“You’re not going to like it,” Stiles told them, certain in at least that.

Derek and Peter had been nothing but nice to him, had taken him in when Stiles’ dad was away more often than not, had taken care of him when his magical studies left Stiles weak and powerless at times, had been protective of him when no one else had been. Derek and Peter had always been there for him and they wouldn’t like this at all.

“I’m already not liking it,” Peter growled. “Tell us,” he then demanded, and Stiles sighed.

He had never been able to say no to either of them. Stiles took a deep breath before he started to talk. It had already hurt hearing it, so he wasn’t particularly keen to repeat it.

“She says I’m not a good fit for the pack; too impulsive and loud,” he started and listed the reasons off on his fingers. “I’m too much like Peter to ever have a place in the pack where she has to trust me with anything,” Stiles went on and sent an apologizing look to Peter.

“That’s nothing new,” Peter said, but Stiles knew him well enough by now to hear the underlying tension in his voice, and clearly Derek picked up on it as well because he reached out to grab Peter’s hand in his.

“She doesn’t like how powerful I am and that I never listen to Deaton. The runes I came up with to keep you all safe are nothing more than an abomination,” Stiles went on and then swallowed before he listed the last point. “And apparently she doesn’t like the way I look at Derek,” Stiles finished, before he hurriedly went on. “Not that there is a way I look at you, cause you know, you two are a thing, and I know that,” he rambled and only stopped when Peter’s and Derek’s eyes both glowed blue.

“This can’t be true,” Peter hissed, and Stiles caught a glimpse of fang between his lips, though Peter avoided his eyes and seemed sadder than he had a few seconds ago.

“You would make a great emissary for us,” Derek chimed in, clearly convinced by what he was saying, and Stiles just snapped.

He didn’t have a place with this pack, and he didn’t have a place with Derek and Peter either, and he was tired of imagining how it could be in a perfect happy world, where they wanted him back.

“Let’s just stop pretending,” Stiles yelled and shot up from the couch to pace the length of the living-room. “We all know she never listens to me and my advice. Deaton could give her a sneeze and she would rather listen to that than what I have to say. I would make a horrible fit for the pack, simply because no one trusts me!” he finished, his voice rising again.

“We trust you,” Peter calmly told him, and it stopped Stiles right in his tracks.

He regarded Peter for a few seconds, gazing at Derek when he nodded in consent to what Peter had said and Stiles slumped, shoulders dropping, as the fight went right out of him.

“Yeah well, neither of you are an alpha,” Stiles tiredly said and rubbed his forehead. “She said she already had made contact to a pack in Japan. Japan! She’s going to ship me out of the country as soon as Deaton declares he has nothing more to teach me, and we all know he’s gleefully looking forward to that day.”

“Not if we can help it,” Derek said with a growl but when Stiles looked at him, Derek was expectantly looking at Peter.

“You really think now is the right time to spring this on him?” Peter asked Derek, but his voice was soft, and he was carding his hands through Derek’s hair as he said it.

Stiles distinctly felt like he was intruding on a very intimate moment, and he abruptly turned around and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He could still hear Peter and Derek murmur behind him, but when he came back to the living-room, they were both looking expectantly at him.

“What?” Stiles asked, shuffling unsurely on his feet, because he never did well with both of them looking at him like that.

It made him nervous. It made him want things he couldn’t have.

“Please keep in mind that this is just a proposal. We’ll still be here for you, like this, if you say no. That won’t ever change,” Peter started, and Stiles stomach fell at the seriousness in his voice.

This was probably not going to end well.

“Alright,” he haltingly said, and Derek smiled encouragingly at him. “What’s the proposal?”

“We’re having our eyes on an alpha,” Peter started, and Stiles immediately frowned.

“You want to leave the pack?” he asked but Derek shook his head.

“We want to start our own,” he said and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“You’re talking murder,” he whispered. “One of you is going to be alpha.”

“Peter will be alpha,” Derek said with conviction and leaned against Peter.

“But why?” Stiles wanted to know.

“You heard it yourself today,” Peter said. “Talia doesn’t trust me, at all. She barely keeps me in the loop, not even mentioning that she only keeps me in the pack because of the work I do. She already pushed me to the fringes. And she might complain about how you look at Derek, but you should have heard her screaming at me when she found out about us.”

“She didn’t like that at all,” Derek lowly said, clearly thinking back to that moment. “Peter didn’t heal for almost a week.”

“Why do you think we live so far away from the pack?” Peter asked, and Stiles shrugged because he had never really thought about it.

“Talia wouldn’t tolerate me anywhere near Derek, so we had to move out,” Peter said and pulled Derek close. “If she’s capable of doing that to her own flesh and blood, it’s no wonder she treats you like that.”

Stiles wanted to ask why Peter didn’t treat him like that too when they so clearly knew he was into Derek, but he bit back those words. Instead he said: “I’m sorry. I know you two are together, and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Stiles was pretty sure it would be bad timing to mention now that he wasn’t only in love with Derek, he was already in enough trouble as it was, but he wondered how they hadn’t picked up on that one yet. To be honest, he had expected Peter to react more like Talia, and not with this quiet acceptance. It almost seemed like he was resigned to this but before Stiles could continue to wonder about this, Derek spoke up.

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek told him, but his voice was fond and so Stiles did without protest.

“Here’s the proposal part,” Peter said, shaking his head once before he sat up straighter on the couch and giving Stiles a smile. “ _We_ want you as our emissary.”

“And as a part of our relationship,” Derek quickly added when Peter fell silent after that.

Hope bloomed up in Stiles’ chest, sharp and entirely unwanted, because he saw the look Peter threw Derek. It was clear that Peter wasn’t quite on board with that last part, the pain in his eyes too obvious, and Stiles took a step back from them. He would never butt into a relationship like that.

He had imagined how it would be with the three of them, of course he had, but if one of them wasn’t on board with this, he would never do that to them. His own feelings weren’t important enough to ruin a perfectly happy relationship.

“Thank you for that offer,” Stiles pressed out, because he needed them to know that this meant more to him than they could ever imagine, “but I’ll have to decline.”

He was keeping his eyes on Derek, neatly avoiding looking at Peter, so he only saw how Derek’s face fell, how he honestly seemed upset that Stiles had refused his place in their pack and relationship.

“But why?” Derek whispered, and Peter suddenly got up, almost growling at Derek.

“I told you,” he hissed. “I told you he didn’t want this, didn’t want _me_. You shouldn’t have said that!”

“Wait,” Stiles yelled out right before Peter could leave the room completely and everyone froze. “Wait, what?” Stiles asked again when Derek continued to stare at Peter and Peter looked down at the floor, before he squared his shoulders and turned around to look at Stiles.

“Derek is under the impression that you’re in love with both of us. I told him he was wrong, but he wouldn’t listen. I’m sorry we made you uncomfortable with this, that was never our intention,” he formally said, and Stiles actually stomped his foot on the ground when Peter made motions to leave again.

“You stay right there,” Stiles said and then threw his hands in the air. “You are goddamn werewolves, how can you not know I’m in love with both of you?” he asked, keeping his eyes on Peter, though he was aware of Derek staring at him too.

“I told him you were, but he wouldn’t listen,” Derek said with a small shrug.

“You act like a teenager in love around Derek,” Peter said, confusion clear in his voice. “I swear you have goddamn heart eyes when you look at him, and you blush and stumble over your words. You never do that with me.”

“Because he’s a soft marshmallow and I don’t know how to handle that,” Stiles said, ignoring Derek’s eyeroll. “You on the other hand, speak my language.”

“Sarcasm and nerd?” Derek asked from his place on the couch and while Stiles flipped him off at that, Derek wasn’t wrong.

“Interacting with you is easy, Peter, because you’re an asshole, like me. Interacting with Derek is hard, cause he’s sweet and gentle and nothing like me,” Stiles explained, and Derek laughed out loud at that.

“It was my idea to murder the alpha,” he said, surprising Stiles with that, but he had to admit it also was all kinds of hot.

“If you’re in love with both of us, why did you reject our proposal?” Peter asked, clearly still not convinced.

“Because I thought you didn’t want me to. And no matter how much I like both of you, I’m not going to come between you. So, if one of you isn’t on board with this, then I’m not,” Stiles said with a shrug and felt himself blush when Peter’s eyes started to glow blue again.

“I am totally into that,” Stiles breathed out as Peter stalked towards him.

“Better not get used to it, they’ll change colour soon enough,” he growled right before he reeled Stiles in for a kiss.

When Peter let go of him, Derek immediately took his place, kissing the breath Stiles had taken right back out of him. Stiles couldn’t say he minded that at all.

“So, I guess you’re both good with dating me,” he said once Derek had stepped back as well.

“We certainly are, sweetheart,” Peter said and pulled Stiles between them, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

“Then I’ll gladly accept your proposal of being your emissary and boyfriend,” Stiles said with a laugh, elated that he wouldn’t have to go to Japan, and that he did get to date both of them.

“Good,” Derek muttered, barely audible with how his face was pressed into Stiles’ hair.

“But I get to be the one to tell Talia,” Stiles said, already imagining how she would flip out at this.

“If you stay with us, you can tell her whatever you want,” Peter mumbled, breathing Stiles’ scent in.

“I wonder if I can make her break her desk,” Stiles mused and felt Derek and Peter chuckle against him.

“You can be infuriating enough,” Derek said but he sounded fond and Stiles reveled in the warmth of them.

This was everything he had ever wanted.

~*~*~

Killing the alpha was easier as either of them had expected, but then again, they all were highly motivated, Stiles’ magic almost leaking out of him, he was so excited. Red was a good colour on Peter, even better than the blue, and he immediately accepted Stiles and Derek into his pack. The pack bonds had already been there, but now it was finally official.

Stiles didn’t only get Talia to break her desk, but to destroy almost her whole study and Derek filmed the whole thing. They watched it whenever one of them needed a good laugh.


End file.
